


Apple of My Eye

by bauer



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Filming, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Stalking, Unconventional Format, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9342443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bauer/pseuds/bauer
Summary: heytheredelilah.src





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be pretty much straight up porn, but it, uh, got away from me a bit. minor warning for, like, this still existing in a homophobic society and the main character being aware of that, and an instance of racist microaggression(s) against an OC. 
> 
> there are a couple of goofs in this. some are meant for comedic effect. others are the result of original research and double checking research contradicting each other, and me ignoring the second round of research for my own benefit (jimmy and kevin don't live together despite summer rumors, and the rangers' bye week is officially a different block of five days than it is in this fic). 
> 
> if you know anything about computers, the fact i have only taken one semester of java two years ago is going to be painfully obvious. i apologize for prioritizing aesthetic over functionality. it looks great on google docs, i swear. here it just confuses ao3.
> 
> all that being said, hope you enjoy! feel free to tell me about any missing tags or stupid typos.

**//******* LOG 100916.2155 *******//**

**JVbedroom_cam01:** [no activity];  
**JVbedroom_cam02:** [no activity];  
**JVbedroom_cam03:** [no activity];

 **Bath_cam01:** [no activity];

 **Livingroom_cam01:** Profile of two adult males;  
**Livingroom_cam02:** Hayes and Jimmy both recline on the sofa, watching mindless television. Jimmy looks bored, unstimulated;

**//**********************************//**

**//******* LOG 101316.1213 *******//**

**JVbedroom_cam01:** Jimmy stands next to his bed, dressed in a suit, face blanched white, nervously biting at his fingernails;  
**JVbedroom_cam02:** An aerial view of the bed, looking down onto the small collection of ties lying atop the comforter. The ties are various shades of blue and red—mostly crimson, more accurately—patterned or plain;  
**JVbedroom_cam03:** Hayes barges in, without knocking. “Dude, we need to _leave_.”;  
  
“I don’t know what tie to wear,” Jimmy answers around his fingers;  
  
“Any of them, it could not matter less. Did you sleep at all?” Hayes asks;  
  
“Nope.”;  
  
“Well, you’re gonna regret that. Grab a tie and let’s go. What are you all stressed out about? You already popped your  cherry against Jersey.”;  
  
Jimmy does grab a tie—crimson, plain— and says, “Come on, Kev, I’m still half a virgin. Tonight’s the night that really matters _._ ”;  
  
Hayes scoffs, dismissive. “Ah, calm down, it’s just like any other game. Do you need me to tie your fucking tie for you, Harvard boy? Let’s _go_.”;

 **Bath_cam01:** [no activity]; 

 **Livingroom_cam01:**  [no activity];  
**Livingroom_cam02:**  [no activity];

**//**********************************//**

**//******* LOG 101316.1225 *******//**

**JVbedroom_cam01:** [no activity];  
**JVbedroom_cam02:** [no activity];  
**JVbedroom_cam03:** [no activity];

 **Bath_cam01:** [no activity];

 **Livingroom_cam01:** The door jiggles, someone doubling back to check the lock;  
**Livingroom_cam02:** [no activity];

**//**********************************//**

**//******* LOG 101816.0348 *******//**

**JVbedroom_cam01:** Once again, Hayes invites himself in. This time, he has Jimmy draped over him. Jimmy’s stumbling, listing like Hayes is the only thing keeping him upright;  
  
“I’m just saying, you could have _had_ her. And instead you got so trashed you got me babysitting you,” Hayes grumbles, dumping Jimmy carelessly into his bed;  
  
“I didn’t _want_ her.”;  
**JVbedroom_cam02:** Jimmy falls onto his back, face red and honest from the alcohol. He kicks off his shoes haphazardly, slides back into the center of his bed, and says, “I have a four year college degree, _Kevin,_ I know how to drink responsibly.” Then he leans back and settles in, evidently unconcerned about the rest of his clothes;  
  
A few moments later, Jimmy smiles, beautiful but easy to sway;  
**JVbedroom_cam03:** “Yeah, yeah. How about that goal, though? You’re a fucking superstar, Vesey. Really, dude, so fucking proud of you.”;

 **Bath_cam01:** [no activity];

 **Livingroom_cam01:** [no activity];  
**Livingroom_cam02:** [no activity];

**//**********************************//**

**//******* LOG 102416.1803 *******//**

**JVbedroom_cam01:** [no activity];  
**JVbedroom_cam02:** [no activity];  
**JVbedroom_cam03:** [no activity];

 **Bath_cam01:** [no activity];

 **Livingroom_cam01:** [out of shot, audio] “Jesus, Jimmy, just spit it out.” A long pause, followed by an inaudible grumble, then Hayes’ honking laughter. “Dude, you need to chill the fuck out, it’s not a big deal.”;

“Uh, yeah, it is kind of a _big deal_. If people found out—forget the league, my _parents—_ ” Jimmy breaks off, voice cracking. Panicky. Heartbreaking;

“Okay, so things aren’t perfect, but you’re in New York City now. No one gives a shit about who you are, which _I_ remember being one of the reasons why you signed here to begin with. Get over yourself. Go get a coffee or whatever gay dudes do,” Hayes says, crass as ever. Like he has any fucking clue what Jimmy is going through, the stupid lout;

“Fuck off,” Jimmy says;  
**Livingroom_cam02:** [no activity];

**//**********************************//**

**//******* LOG 111916.0119 *******//**

**JVbedroom_cam01:** [no activity];  
**JVbedroom_cam02:** [no activity];  
**JVbedroom_cam03:** [no activity];  
**JVbedroom_cam04:** [no activity]  
**JVbedroom_cam05:** [no activity];  
**JVbedroom_cam06:** [no activity];

 **KHbedroom_cam01:** [no activity];

 **Bath_cam01:** [no activity];  
**Bath_cam02:** [no activity];  
**Bath_cam03:** [no activity];  
**Bath_cam04:** [no activity];

 **Livingroom_cam01:** [no activity];  
**Livingroom_cam02:** [no activity];

 **Kitchen_cam01:** [no activity];

 **Mac_cam:** [no activity];  
**iM_reader:** [0 unread messages];

 **Car_cam01:** Jimmy slumps against the passenger side window, the drain of travel and the guilt of slumping evident on his face. Growing pains are to be expected. Hayes ignores Jimmy’s pitiful state, too caught up in himself the guiding hand Jimmy needs, obvious as ever;  
**Car_gps:** ██████████████████████;

**//**********************************//**

**//******** NEW COMMAND ********//**

**//save  
** **{  
** **if (cam.checkMotion() == true)  
** **{  
** **new video= video String.dateandtime, type=”video/mp4”;  
** **startRecord.video(dateandtime)= true;  
** **if (cam.checkMotion() == false)  
** **{  
** **startRecord.video(dateandtime)=false;  
** **}  
** **out.newfile(video(dateandtime));  
** **}  
** **}**

**//**********************************//**

**//******* LOG 111916.0927 *******//**

  **KHbedroom_cam01:** Hayes stands in front of his closet, scratching his nuts;

 **Bath_cam01:** A wet, perfect round ass, clenched muscles, a jerking shoulder;  
**Bath_cam02:** Jimmy’s head is thrown back, face slack, eyes closed. Further down, his hand tugs furiously at his cock. His eyebrows furrow. He is clearly frustrated, unsatisfied;  
**Bath_cam03:** Steam rolls in from the left, then disperses;  
**Bath_cam04:** The glass shower door is fogged, but does little to  hide anything;

**//**********************************//**

**//******* LOG 111916.0934 *******//**

**JVbedroom_cam01:** Occasional t-shirts thrown onto the bed;  
**JVbedroom_cam02:** Aforementioned t-shirts accumulating wrinkles;  
**JVbedroom_cam03:** Flashes of Jimmy, naked as the day he was born;  
**JVbedroom_cam04:** The glare of his TV, switched to some morning news show;  
**JVbedroom_cam05:** A comprehensive view;  
**JVbedroom_cam06:** Jimmy standing in his closet, oblivious and flipping through his options. The irony is not lost.

**//**********************************//**

**//******* LOG 112616.2117 *******//**

**Livingroom_cam01:** Jimmy has been pacing anxiously around the apartment, jumping from frame to frame;  
  
“Dude, you’re making me nervous, what is going on?”;  
**Livingroom_cam02:** “I am going on a date,” Jimmy announces, stopping to mess with his hair;  
  
“Oh, I see. Little late, isn’t it? What kind of date are you going on?” Hayes asks, a good question for once;  
  
“Shut the fuck up.”;

**//**********************************//**

**//******* LOG 112616.2212 *******//**

**Mac_cam:** [no activity];  
**iM_reader:** [recent messages];  
_from iPhone:_ Bringing Colton back. Don’t make it weird. Be out of sight preferably;

 **//**********************************//** **  
** **  
** **//******* LOG 112616.2227 *******//**

 **JVbedroom_cam01:** The two men sit on the bed, not terribly close. Jimmy’s staring at his sheets, plucking at them then smoothing them out again. He’s says, “I haven’t done this a whole lot. I’m kind of, uh—” and he says something, glancing up for approval.  
  
The other man, Colton, doesn’t give it. Instead he curls his nose and says, “My Mandarin’s shit. My parents are from Hong Kong.”  
  
Jimmy’s face _burns_ , embarrassed. “Shit, sorry. Hui? Probably should’ve gotten that.”  
  
“Probably,” Colton repeats, condescending. Then his face softens, and he says, “Hey. I get you’re nervous, but you don’t have to be. You can only go up from making me bring up my parents in bed,” which makes Jimmy laugh, “Or we can just talk, if you want.”  
**JVbedroom_cam02:** They don’t just talk. Jimmy ends up on his back, Colton sprawled over him, their hands hesitant;  
**JVbedroom_cam03:** Grinding, like two inexperienced teenagers;  
**JVbedroom_cam04:** Colton leans back, pulling off his shirt and his pants, while Jimmy does the same under him. He watches, predatory, yanking Jimmy’s jeans in the end and falling back on him;  
**JVbedroom_cam05:** If nothing else, Colton has a nice ass, one that Jimmy grabs onto and edges on, pulling him closer;  
  
Their heads stay close, kissing, breathing, whispering too softly to be heard until Jimmy wheezes, “I’m gonna come if you don’t stop.”;  
  
Colton slows, and says, “I mean, I’m not really into anal, so unless you have something you’d rather be doing…?”;  
  
“No, this is fine,” Jimmy says, in the same voice, like letting his ass go unused isn’t a damn crime. He would be so sensitive, god, if the way he shoots off not too long after is any indication. Sensitive and sweet, the way he says, “Sorry, sorry, told you. Want me to suck you off?”  
**JVbedroom_cam06:** The edge of Jimmy’s bed, his leg sticking out for balance;  
  
A damn shame;

 **KHbedroom_cam01:** Hayes watches something on his laptop, headphones on;

**//**********************************//**

**//******* LOG 112616.2143 *******//**

**Livingroom_cam01:** The flickering of shadows from the entryway;  
**Livingroom_cam02:** The two stand by the door, freshly showered, waiting for Colton’s Uber. Jimmy lists off his number. Colton starts typing when he finishes, and says, “351, that’s up by Andover, right?”;  
  
“Uh,” Jimmy says. His phone buzzes, and he looks down. He swallows, and says, “You’re from Boston?”;  
  
“Brookline, technically, but yeah. It’s cool running into another Mass guy here.”;  
  
“Yeah,” Jimmy echos weakly;  
  
A few moments later, Colton is finally gone;

**//**********************************//**

**//******* LOG 112616.2143 *******//**

**Car_cam01:** They’re already halfway home when Hayes says, “Alright, I know you need time to, like, process shit on your own sometimes, but what is your problem already? I know it isn’t the game, because you were fucking fantastic out there. Is it still about that guy?”;  
  
Jimmy sighs, and says, “He’s from Brookline.”;  
  
“Oh my god. And, what, you think he’s leaking information back home?” Silence. “Oh my _god_ . How many times do we have to go through this, you’re not Tom Brady. No one—”;  
  
“Don’t say no one cares,” Jimmy snaps. “Even if you don’t, Colton doesn’t, there are people out there who _do,_ and I have no way of knowing who. And that’s fucking scary for me, alright?”;  
  
Hayes sighs, but for once, drops it. “Alright. So, what, you’re just not texting him back?”;  
  
Jimmy groans and rubs his face with his hands. “Yeah. Fuck, I couldn’t anyway, I made it so weird.”;  
  
It’s for the best;  
**Car_gps:** ██████████████████████

**//**********************************//**

**//******* LOG 120316.1429 *******//**

**Livingroom_cam01:** Hayes sits on the sofa and gnaws mulishly on sugar cereal;  
**Livingroom_cam02:** Jimmy leans against the doorway to the kitchen, tall and robust, and says, “The dishwasher’s seriously busted. I can just call the same guy who did the fridge, right? He was good, and can probably just take care of it while we’re at practice again.”;

**//**********************************//**

**//******* LOG 120816.1314 *******//**

**Mac_cam:** Jimmy leans against the hotel room’s headboard, chin resting on his chest. One arm lays awkwardly to the side, balancing a bag of ice;  
**iM_reader:** [recent messages];  
_from Nolan:_ upper body??;  
_from Mac:_ It’s literally fucking tennis elbow, the trainer’s being paranoid;  
  
_from Mac:_ How much longer until our bye week again?;  
_from Brady Shay:_ Too damn long  
_from Adam Clendening:_ ^^^  
_from Kevin?:_ We’re going to a beach somewhere and it’s going to be beautiful  
_from Kevin?:_ By we I mean us single people @BS  
_from Kevin?:_ Vacays are for the boys  
_from Brady Shay:_ :(

**//**********************************//**

**//******** NEW COMMAND ********//**

**Search:** “counterforce brace”

**Redirect? _**

**//**********************************//**

**//******* LOG 122116.1616 *******//**

**Car_cam01:** Hayes, with his hand on the back of Jimmy’s neck, shaking. Jimmy, with his shoulders shrugged up, tense. “You gotta ease up in front of cameras, buddy. I promise they’re not going to hurt you.”;  
**Car_gps:** ██████████████████████;

**//**********************************//**

**//******* LOG 122416.1301 *******//**

**Mac_cam:** The Vesey siblings are sitting on a bed, wrapping presents from their parents.Their progress is often impeded by battling with the empty tubes;  
  
Christmas music is playing from the Mac’s speakers. It’s all very sweet, wholesome, a warming glimpse into how Jimmy will be with his own family someday;  
**iM_reader:** [recent messages];  
_from Kevin?:_ You are not going to believe who’s pregnant  
_from Kevin?:_ This is going to be a fun family get together, let me tell you.

**//**********************************//**

**//******* LOG 122619.1837 *******//**

**Livingroom_cam01:** Hayes, on the sofa. He looks over when the door bangs open, but doesn’t offer to help, of course;  
**Livingroom_cam02:** Jimmy maneuvers himself in, dragging a suitcase that’s probably too large for such a short trip;  
  
“Happy to be back?” Hayes asks;  
  
“Oh, yeah,” Jimmy answers;

**//**********************************//**

**//******** NEW COMMAND ********//**

**Search:** “dildos for men”;

 **Redirect? _** ;

**//**********************************//**

**//******* LOG 010317.1121 *******//**

**Livingroom_cam01:** Filling his role as a constant barrier, Hayes intercepts the package. “Dude, what’d you get—”;  
**Livingroom_cam02:** “Don’t touch my shit,” Jimmy says, snatching the box before Hayes’ clumsy fingers can break through, then retreating back to his room.

**//**********************************//**

**//******* LOG 010917.0015 *******//**

**JVbedroom_cam01:** Between Jimmy’s legs is a beautiful place to be;  
**JVbedroom_cam02:** He lies on his back, legs bent and spread, in the center of the bed. He stares up the ceiling as he tugs on his cock, then lets his hand go further between his legs;  
**JVbedroom_cam03:** The lube lies against his side, along with an unassuming, navy blue dildo;  
**JVbedroom_cam04:** His cock is is hard and pink, lying on his trembling stomach;  
**JVbedroom_cam05:** It takes some time for Jimmy to work it in, legs tensing, toes curling, before sighing, rolling his hips;  
**JVbedroom_cam06:** [no activity];

 **//**********************************//** **  
** **  
** **//******** NEW COMMAND ********//**

 **while (true)** **  
****{** **  
** **out.randomizeVibe();  
****Thread.sleep(15*1000);  
}**

 **while (i <max)  
****{** **  
** **out.increaseSize();** **  
** **i++;  
****Thread.sleep(60*1000);  
****}**

**//**********************************//**

**//******* LOG 010917.0023 *******//**

**JVbedroom_cam01:** His legs kick out, back arching, hands grasping at his thighs, his cock, the base of the dildo;  
**JVbedroom_cam02:** The look of devastating ecstasy on Jimmy’s face truly makes this all worth it;  
**JVbedroom_cam03:** And, god, he really is beautiful like this: face twisted up, fist shoved in his mouth, twitching in pleasure, finally taken apart the way he needs;  
**JVbedroom_cam04:** His belly speckled white, not even needing to be touched;  
**JVbedroom_cam05:** A long, tense line contracts in, then goes limp;  
**JVbedroom_cam06:** The door opens. It takes a second for Jimmy’s clumsy hand to find the light switch. He stumbles in fully, and puts the dildo in a shoebox that he shoves as far back on the top shelf as possible;

**//**********************************//**

**//******* LOG 011917.0921 *******//**

**Mac_cam:** [no activity];  
**iM_reader:** [recent messages];  
_from Nolan:_ We got so much snow last night they actually cancelled classes;  
_From iPhone:_ I never want to see snow again. I am over it. Toronto is hell. I am going to glue myself poolside next week and no one can stop me;

**//**********************************//**

**//******* LOG 012917.0158 *******//**

**Mac_cam:** The Mac is the only source of light in the room, shining onto Jimmy’s red face. Some of that flush likely came from a week in the sun, but there’s a certain drunkenness in how carefully he types;  
  
Next to him, leaning up against his side, is some stranger. Handsome, in a generic sort of way, with dull eyes that follow Jimmy’s hands;  
  
“Found it,” Jimmy announces, flopping back against the headboard. He drags the other man back with him, arm around his shoulders;  
  
The video is short, but they both laugh through it. When the sound stops, Jimmy looks down and says, “I can’t believe you haven’t seen that before.”;  
  
“Well, I guess it’s a good thing I ran into you,” he’s teased in response;  
  
Their mouths are close. Jimmy’s fingers tighten on the boy’s shoulders, twist around the strap of his tank top. His face tenses as he starts, “So, Chris—”;  
  
This _Chris_ interrupts by jolting forward, closing the gap between their lips. The kiss lands sloppily, too much tongue, but Jimmy doesn’t pull back. He lets himself get tipped back, pressed up against, keeps clinging to Chris’ shoulders as Chris sides a hand up under his shirt. It makes Jimmy squirm, uncomfortable;  
  
The kiss doesn’t last long. Chris breaks it off to push Jimmy’s shirt up, rushed. He mouths at Jimmy’s pec, then says, “I really want to ride you.”;  
  
And Jimmy, always so hesitant to ask for what he really wants, just says, “Uh. Okay.” Then he glances towards the Mac, and reaches towards it;  
  
Chris grabs his wrist, and whispers in a way he probably thinks is cute, “Nooo, I want to see you.” Then he moves to bite at the base of Jimmy’s neck, his collarbone;  
  
It freezes Jimmy for a long moment, eyes wide, but eventually he shrugs it off and says, “We can a real light on, I just don’t like—”;  
**iM_reader:** [6 unread messages];  
_from Brady Shay (5):_ Where’d you go??????????????  
_from Kevin?_ : Hahahaha punching up ** _  
_** [recent messages];  
_from Nolan:_ Your Webcam May Not Be As Safe As You Think | 5 Ways… ;  
_from iPhone:_ I hate you;

**//**********************************//**

**//******* LOG 012917.0619 *******//**

**Mac_cam:** Jimmy’s face, frustrated, then nothing but darkness;  
**iM_reader:** [recent messages]; ** _  
_**_from Nolan:_ Your Webcam May Not Be As Safe As You Think | 5 Ways…;  
_from iPhone:_ I hate you;  
_from iPhone:_ Serious question how do you still think it’s fun to fuck with me with this shit because it’s not like you don’t fucking know how shitty it gets;

**//**********************************//**

**//******* LOG 020417.1937 *******//**

**Livingroom_cam01:** Hayes is futzing around the apartment, babbling about trivial things, antsy the way he always is on days without games;  
  
“And then Anna—Dave’s cousin Anna, not our cousin Anna—was like, ‘Well, you can’t fucking do that just because—’ Dude, why is there a fucking sticker on your Mac?”;  
**Livingroom_cam02:** Jimmy doesn’t answer immediately from the kitchen, focusing on putting together dinner. Eventually, he says, “Uh, so, Nolan sent me an article about people hacking webcams…”;  
  
“Oh my god, Vese. No one’s hacked your webcam. Macs don’t even get viruses.”;  
  
“Okay, one, that’s not true. And it’s not like I think anyone’s _actually_ watching me, I just think, you know, in _case—_ ”;  
  
“ _No_ , dude, come on. I’m taking it off.”;

 **Kitchen_cam01:** _“Don’t fucking read my messages, Kevin.”_ ;

 **Mac_cam:** Hayes’ face, too close, squinting into the camera;  
**iM_reader:** [recent messages];  
_from Mac:_ I’m going to be in Columbus next week if you’re free;  
_from +1 (305)_ ███-████ _:_ lmao why haha;  
_from iPhone:_ Supposed to research their crowd and traffic control infrastructure after sporting events;  
_from +1 (305)_ ███-████ _:_ there are sports here??;  
_from +1 (305)_ ███-████ _:_ jk sure let me know;

**//**********************************//**

**//******* LOG 021217.1728 *******//**

**Mac_cam:** [no activity];  
**iM_reader:** [recent messages]  
_from iPhone:_ How big of an asshole would I be if I blow him off;  
_from Kevin?:_ A massive one;  
_from Kevin?:_ A stupid one too jesus. I’m not gay but this guy is a catch;  
_from Kevin?:_ Just fucking go. Use your pocket sand if he does anything sketchy;  
_from iPhone:_ K. Wish me luck;

 **//**********************************//** **  
** **  
** **//******** NEW COMMAND ********//**

 **new int() chriscb=** 1305███████ ;

**blockedList.add(chriscb);**

**//**********************************//**

**//******* LOG 022017.1215 *******//** **  
  
****Livingroom_cam01:** Jimmy walks into frame, carrying his Mac. “So, Chris slid into my DMs today,” he says disdainfully;  
  
Kevin grunts, “Huh. What’d he have to say?”;  
  
“‘Hey Jimmy, sorry if I’m overstepping with this. I thought we had a really great time both times we’ve met up, so I was really confused when you didn’t text me back. Maybe my texts weren’t coming through or something, so I thought I’d message you through here question mark? If you just weren’t responding, that’s fine, you don’t have to respond to this either, but I just thought I’d try. Bye.’ End.”;  
  
“Huh,” Hayes repeats. “Weird. I thought he didn’t know who you were?”;  
  
“Well, he _didn’t_ ,” Jimmy says, dropping down next to Hayes on the couch.;  
**Livingroom_cam02:** They both go quiet, Hayes just looking at Jimmy, Jimmy looking at the screen. Eventually, Jimmy says, “Do I message him back?”;  
  
“I mean, do you like him?”  
  
Jimmy thinks for a moment, then says, softly, “Well, yeah.”  
  
Hayes says, “Then go for it.”

**//**********************************//**

**//******** NEW COMMAND ********//**

**open 012917_0158.mp4;** **  
** **timestamp= 7:16;** **  
** **Alt+PrtSc;**

 **//**********************************//** **  
** **  
** **//******* LOG 022317.2116 *******//**

 **Mac_cam:** Jimmy’s face, pale and leaning in close to the screen;  
**iM_reader:** [193 unread messages];  
[recent messages];  
_from Nolan:_ Vesey really is easy • /r/hockey;  
_from Nolan:_ what the fuck; **  
**

**//**********************************//**

**//******** NEW COMMAND ********//**

**Alert:** 27 **new additions to Blocked List.** **  
** **Alert:** 19Vesey **’s Twitter has been deactivated.** **  
** **Alert:** jimmyvesey26 **’s Instagram has been deactivated.**

**//**********************************//**

**//******* LOG 022717.1509 *******//**

**Livingroom_cam01:** Hayes stands in the doorway leading into the kitchen, looking out;  
  
“I’m sorry,” Hayes says;  
**Livingroom_cam02:** Jimmy hasn’t moved from his position on the couch for some time, not even bothering to change the channel after the shows he enjoys ends;  
  
“Not your fault. Was kinda inevitable,” he mumbles lowly;  
  
“It’s not yours, either. You did nothing wrong.”;

**//**********************************//**

**//******* LOG 030317.0111 *******//**

**JVbedroom_cam01:** Jimmy drops his bag on the floor, not bothering with anything;  
**JVbedroom_cam02:** The bed is already unmade, making it easy for Jimmy to slide in and cover himself completely;  
**JVbedroom_cam03:** A locked bedroom door;  
**JVbedroom_cam04:** Even Jimmy head is covered by his quilt, only the very top of his head touching the pillow;  
**JVbedroom_cam05:** The blue lump on the bed heaves, breathing deeply, then sobs. Broken, needing someone to put him back together;  
**JVbedroom_cam06:** [no activity];

**//**********************************//**

**//******* LOG 031517.0648 *******//**

**Bath_cam01:** The last the soap suds slowly sink down the drain;  
**Bath_cam02:** Occasional flickers of a shadow, someone moving out of frame;  
**Bath_cam03:** Jimmy looks directly into the mirror, then turns his head to either side. He meticulously goes over his jaw with his razor again, until there’s not a hint of stubble to be found. It would make him look young, even more beautiful, if it weren’t for his eyes. They’re rimmed pink and underlined with purple, even after his shower;  
  
Jimmy raises a finger to the mirror, idly, face bored and unexpectant. The finger exits the frame, presumably up against the mirror;  
  
Jimmy’s eyebrows crinkle, and he stares hard into the mirror. He raises his other hand, cups them both to block the light, and leans in;  
  
A few seconds pass, then Jimmy jerks back, knocking into the wall behind him;  
**Bath_cam04:** The nude profile of a man, with increasing tension;

**//**********************************//**

**//******* LOG 031517.0719 *******//**

**KHbedroom_cam01:** Jimmy bursts through the door without knocking, now wearing haphazardly thrown on sweats. He practically jumps on Hayes, shaking him awake;  
  
“Kevin, get the fuck up, we have to go _now_.”;  
  
He groans. “Dude, what the fuck.”;  
  
Jimmy is hysterical, practically sobbing, “I’ll explain, just, please, we have to _leave—_ ”;  
  
And the fucker, who has never done anything right in his entire life, says, “What—okay, Jim, just let me put on some pants.”;

**//**********************************//**

**//******* LOG 031517.0721 *******//**

**Livingroom_cam01:**  A brief glimpse of someone’s back, audio of front door slamming;  
**Livingroom_cam02:**  [no activity];

**//**********************************//**

**//******** NEW COMMAND ********//**

**terminateConnection= true;  
** **saltandBurn= true;**

**//**********************************//**

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr, which is 99% dicks, 1% extra writing bits.](http://ratbarnaby.tumblr.com) also welcome to contact me there.


End file.
